A light emitting device constituted by a conventionally known arrangement include a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED), and a lens, where the light emitting element and the lens are attached to a common support. In this connection, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a structure whereby the support is formed with a recess, and the light emitting element is fixed to the bottom of the recess. A support surface for supporting the lens is provided at an intermediate portion of the recess as viewed in the depth direction, so that the light emitting element and the lens are spaced from each other by a predetermined distance. In the structure of the Patent Document 1, light transmitting resin is filled in the light transmitting region between the lens and the light emitting element, so that the lens is fixed to the support.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-H09-83018 (FIG. 1)